Godzilla: Roar of the King of the Kaiju
Godzilla: Roar of the King of the Kaiju is an attraction based on the movie franchise by Toho of the same name. The ride employs 3-D H-D imagery screens, audio-animatronics, smoke and steam effects for smashed buildings and steam, fire and water effects, the enhanced movement vehicle by Walt Disney Engineering (making the ride trackless) and mechanical movements. The ride was unveiled to guests on March 15 2019, with an announcement of a planned Mechagodzilla ride. The ride is located at Tokyo Bay in Tokyo Disneysea. The ride contains citywide carnage, destruction, monster action and violence and mayhem, making this one of the most Disney rides ever. Summary Pre-Ride Guests queue outside a large Shinto temple leading to Tokyo. The guests either queue in the normal line, the single rider line or the Fastpass line. Outside the temple, there is a camp full of injured people from Godzilla's rampage and supplies. Guests then enter a small chamber of the temple, where a priestess is conducting a ritual. The priestess tells the guests that they are in danger, and tells them that she has prayed to a dragon known as "King Ghidorah" to protect them. Throughout the temple, the guests see the mutilated and decaying corpses of the dead from Godzilla's attack as well as spirit tables next to them. The guests also encounter a captured Meganulon, who attempts to escape and eat the guests, but is unsuccessful. Soon afterwards, the guests pick up their "safety eyeglasses" (3D glasses). Finally, the guests reach the boarding area, where they board a military all-terrain vehicle known as "Orochi". The Orochi has two screens on each "carriage", one displaying a military guide and the other displaying a map of the city. The military guide informs the guests that they are putting themselves in danger and volunteering themselves to search for survivors in the ravaged city. He/She then warns the guests that this is their final decision and that that there is no retreating. Ride There are ten different military guides in all, each with their own dialog, accent, names and backstory, making every ride different and unique. The guests are led to the gates of the large Shinto temple to enter Tokyo, and they hear the roars of several monsters. As the guests enter a dark chamber and the gates close, they hear the ominous roar of Godzilla. As they venture through the deep and dark chamber, they hear the roar of a Kameobas and Godzilla and their moving shadows as they hear slashing and clawing sounds before they hear a loud thud and the Kamoeba's shadow collapsing. The guests then turn, where the find one of Godzilla's footsteps, puddles of blood and the corpse of the Kamoebas. The guide then presumes that the Kamoebas was killed by Godzilla and the vehicle continues down the chamber. Soon, the guests reach the city, and head into a swamp-like valley filled with collapsed and crumbling buildings filled with giant insect monsters such as several Kamacuras, swarms of Meganulon and a Kumonga. Military units are firing at the insects, and the commander yells at the guests to leave. When the guide refuses as the Meganulon attack the guests, the commander sacrifices himself and his units by detonating a bomb which causes the entrance to the valley to close and kill the Meganulon attacking the guests. The guests then continue through the city, where they look up and see Rodan flying above the city. All of a sudden, Anguirus appears and snarls at the guests before chasing them through the city as the guests avoid hazards and attempt to lose Anguirus. The guests then speed up through a collapsing Kachidoki Bridge, as Anguirus curls into a ball and leaps into the air. Anguirus then changes back as he roars at the guests and attempts to grab them, however, Rodan appears from the sky and pulls Anguirus away and combats him. The guests attempt to escape, but the battle follows them, eventually with Rodan managing to cause Anguirus to fall into a valley, where he retreats. Rodan then carries the guests away as the guests struggle. The guests eventually launch harpoons discharging electricity into Rodan, causing him to roar in pain and fall towards the city. The guests release the harpoons, causing them to be free from Rodan's grasp, and they plummet into the city. As they drive off, Godzilla appears and destroys several buildings before spotting the guests. He chases the guests until a lightning storm occurs. Out of the buildings crashes a flying King Ghidorah, who roars and snarls at Godzilla. The two start combating each other as the guests attempt to escape. However, the guests are unsuccessful as the two monsters bring down the Ginza Wako Clocktower and Tokyo Tower in their battle. Eventually, the guests reach Tokyo Bay and launch EMP harpoons into Ghidorah (which were meant for Godzilla), causing Ghidorah to become unstable. Ghidorah roars out in pain and turns to the helpless guests as he charges up his Gravity Beams. However, all of a sudden, a heavily injured Godzilla grabs King Ghidorah's middle head and pries open its mouth. He then proceeds to fire his atomic breath into Ghidorah's throat, beheading him and seperating his middle head and neck from his body. Godzilla then drops Ghidorah's middle head and neck into the water as Ghidorah's limp body falls beside it, before firing his atomic breath into the sky and roaring triumphantly. Godzilla then returns to the ocean as the guests return to the shrine. After the ride ends, the guests are led to a merchandise room selling Godzilla merchandise. Monsters Godzilla - An irradiated Godzillasaurus who was exposed to American hydrogen bomb testings, he possesses a deadly atomic breath and is known as the "King of the Monsters". He is the titular monster of the ride and uses his Heisei design, more specifically the MogeGoji design. Anguirus - An irradiated ankylosaurus who was also exposed to hydrogen bomb testings, he originated from Siberia and is a fierce and tenacious fighter. He uses his Final Wars design. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon who lived in the active volcano Mount Aso who has an affinity for fire and a high tolerance to intense temperatures. He uses his Heisei design. King Ghidorah - A Yamata no Orochi who was slain by ancient Japanese warriors in olden times, within the time of his slumber, he managed to grow back three of his eight heads. He has an affinity with the sky and lightning, and uses his GMK design. Kamacuras - A species of large praying mantises who once lived on the remote Sollgel Island, they were mutated into giant monsters due to a massive freak storm. Meganulon - A species of prehistoric dragonflies from the late Carboniferous period who have a penchant for power and a craving for blood. Kumonga - A giant spider who was native to Sollgel Island, he was the apex predator of its ecosystem and is very cold and calculating. Kamoebas - A massive mutated mata mata turtle who is the prey of Godzilla.